<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Light by charis_nikola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722075">Morning Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_nikola/pseuds/charis_nikola'>charis_nikola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Sun [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possible Character Death, semi-slow build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_nikola/pseuds/charis_nikola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lirahna begins her journey through Xadia after leaving the safe haven of her home, Lux Aurea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravos &amp; Aditi (The Dragon Prince), Avizandum | Thunder/Zubeia, Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ibis (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character(s), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Sun [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We've finally begun Lirah's journey through Xadia! This chapter is gifted to Kurizeria as thanks for letting me use one of her characters! Also big thanks to CosmotheEgg for beta-reading this chapter! If you don't follow both of them on twitter then I highly recommend it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lirahna’s new life had begun and she prepared herself to enter a whole new world completely different from the sheltered one she had grown up in. She didn’t know what or who she would encounter when she decided to leave Lux Aurea and go through Xadia, but she knew that it would be an interesting experience for her.</p><p>While strolling and making her way through the forest, Lirah paused and took the time to look at the map that Janai had helped her pack. In doing so, she hadn’t noticed a peculiar being approaching on the worn dirt path that she was currently on. However, as the individual ventured closer, Lirah narrowed her eyes and paused in her movements.</p><p>Thinking that the person was preparing to sneak on her and attack, Lirah’s ears twitched and she grabbed her bo staff with haste. She then turned to see who it was and came face to face with the tallest elf she had ever seen. </p><p>The being was clearly a Startouch elf from what Lirah observed, for his markings were similar to the archmage, Aaravos. Although, instead of his markings and freckles being purple, they were a bright orange, which Lirah thought was peculiar, to say the least. However, she couldn’t deny that this being was beautiful, just like Aaravos, and she briefly speculated on whether all Startouch elves were this ethereal looking. They probably were. </p><p>Lirah then examined the elf once more and paid close attention to the rest of his features. His long onyx hair, he kept in a ponytail, and his skin was the color of the night sky. His look was completed with a large cloak, the collar being covered in fur, and it draped over his midnight robes. </p><p>The young elf stood her ground as the two curiously stared each other down. Lirah narrowed her eyes at the giant elf. “Who are you?”</p><p>The elf kept silent for a moment. He seemed unconcerned with the young Sunfire elf whom he crossed paths with, but Lirah could tell that he was curious, since he hadn’t yet continued in the way he was headed. </p><p>“Who are you?!” Lirah demanded again.</p><p>This time, the elf chose to speak. “I am no one of importance.”</p><p>Lirah clapped back. “You’re a Startouch elf, so you must be someone of importance.”</p><p>The elf shrugged. “As I said, I am no one of importance.”</p><p>Lirah’s posture relaxed slightly. “If you are a Startouch elf, you must have the ability to give knowledge. I met one like you.” </p><p>The elf tilted his head slightly. “If that is what you believe.”</p><p>Lirah furrowed her brows. “It is. I wish to humbly ask you for knowledge.”</p><p>The elf raised an eyebrow. “‘Humbly,’ you say? When I crossed the road, you originally assumed that I was about to attack you, and now you ask me for knowledge. Very interesting.”</p><p>Lirah was growing agitated as he danced around her request. “Are you going to give it to me or not?” </p><p>The elf contemplated her request for a moment, then he rolled his eyes and relented. “Fine. I will give you the knowledge you seek, but if it isn’t what you hoped it would be, I am not to blame.”</p><p>Lirah stared at him. This elf was very different from Aaravos. He didn’t seem to have a care in the world, and that made Lirah uneasy. She believed that there would be some ulterior motive out of this. There had to be. Once again, her stance became one of caution as she regarded the elf, who was currently taking the time to get settled on a rock. “What is your name, Startouch elf?” </p><p>At that, the elf’s lips inched up slightly. “My name does not matter, young Sunfire Princess, but since you might persist, you may call me, Ateris.” </p><p>Lirah’s eyes widened at the mention of her title, and she got into a fighting stance. “How do you know me?”</p><p>The elf, Ateris, chuckled and sat down on a rock not far from her. “As you clearly stated before, I’m a Startouch elf. It is my gift to know what was, what is, and what will be. That, and the fact that everyone knows who you are.” </p><p>Lirah glared at him. Now, she was definitely grateful at her silent decision not to trust him. This then prompted Lirah to wonder if all Startouch elves were not just beautiful, but whether they were also this crafty.</p><p>After a while, Lirah became impatient. Hitting her golden bo-staff against the ground, she sneered at him. “Speak your wisdom, Startouch elf. I don’t have all day.”</p><p>Ateris raised an eyebrow at her rude tone before rolling his eyes as he waved his hand absentmindedly. “Alright well, I cannot give you much, but I know that you are about to endure the journey of your life. You will be happy, but it will not last. You will be alone, and the kingdom you once knew and grew up in will fall.”</p><p>Ateris then casually pulled out some food, and he ate it as Lirah’s temper grew in anger and disbelief. </p><p>“What did you just say?” Lirah questioned him. </p><p>Ateris then stood up and put his food away. “I believe you heard what I said. Why ask a question if you already know the answer to it? You have received your coveted knowledge, young Sunfire elf.”</p><p>How could he speak so nonchalantly about this matter?! He had to be lying, Lirah thought to herself. Lirah snarled at him and raised her bo-staff to attack. “You dare speak of Lux Aurea as some measly, weak kingdom?! You are no Startouch elf! You are a liar, looking to benefit off the vulnerability of others!” </p><p>Ateris shook his head. “As a Startouch elf, I never lie. But regardless, do what you will with my knowledge. I don’t care.” </p><p>By that time, Lirah had enough. She wouldn’t hear any more of this nonsense and turned to swing her staff at the tall elf. But by the time she moved, Ateris was gone, as if he had never been there. Lirah blinked and she collapsed to the ground in shock at his warning. There was no way that he was telling the truth. He couldn’t have been. </p><p>But regardless, his “knowledge” shook Lirah to the core. She contemplated whether she should go back to Lux Aurea, but as soon as the thought entered her mind, she quickly shook her head. No, she wouldn’t. She needed to leave. She had to leave for the greater good.</p><p>She couldn’t stay there anymore after what happened between her and the rest of her family. After wrestling with her thoughts, Lirah made the choice to continue on and decided where her journey would begin. Storm Spire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post an early update since it's technically Wednesday everywhere else. CosmotheEgg continues to be the real MVP with these beta-reads lol. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her encounter with the Startouch elf, Ateris, Lirah had been traveling nonstop for days. By then, his warning shrunk to be a figment in her mind, and the young elf was exhausted by the time that she reached Storm Spire. Upon arrival, she noticed that the Sun had nearly set and she prepared to make camp at the base of the Spire.</p><p>The young Sunfire elf then sighed as she finished setting up her small camp and drew a rune to assist with the small fire. When Lirah decided that she would leave her home to travel through Xadia, she really didn’t imagine the difficulties in transportation.</p><p>Although, she was pretty spoiled and this was the first thing she’d done on her own. Every experience from then on was a new and unfamiliar one, and Lirah nearly felt overwhelmed by the whole process. </p><p>Drained, Lirah slouched to the ground and rested against one of the rocks that stood below the spire. She pulled a light blanket out of her pack, as well as some food supplies and began snacking on them in order to replenish her energy. It had been days since she had eaten, and even though she didn’t eat as often as humans did, she wanted to ration her supplies accordingly. After finishing one of her snacks, Lirah then closed her eyes and passed out against the rock.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next morning, Lirah groggily woke up and stretched out. She was still tired, for it didn’t feel like she got enough sleep last night. The sun was beginning to rise, and since she was in the process of getting her bearings together, Lirah wasn’t paying attention to the large shadow that moved through the clouds.</p><p> By the time she looked up, it was already too late and with a massive thud, she was face to face with the king of the dragons himself, Avizandum. Lirah gulped as she stood up in haste and prevented herself from gazing upon the light blue archdragon of the sky. </p><p>How could she forget that Avizandum always rose up early to patrol the Xadian border? This completely slipped Lirah’s mind and she cursed silently in her head as she faced Avizandum. </p><p>After observing Lirah, the Archdragon standing before her inquired in a booming voice that shook the ground and nearby mountains, “What is a Sunfire Princess doing so far from home? Does your family know of your leave?” </p><p>Trembling, Lirah quickly kneeled in respect as she set her eyes upon the mighty Archdragon of the sky. “I chose to leave so that I could see the beautiful lands of Xadia, oh great and powerful King! Please allow me to recuperate for a few moments so that I may resume my travels and truly enjoy seeing the sights of Xadia!” </p><p>Sweat dripped down Lirah’s face as she continued to stare at the ground in fear. Lirah was too tired for this. She had, quite literally, just rolled out of bed. She needed a few moments to get herself together before resuming her travels. If she had to choose between Avizandum killing her where she sat and continuing her travels while tired, she would definitely take death, as dramatic as it seemed.</p><p>Avizandum glanced down at her for a moment then he slowly backed away from her. “Very well, I will allow you to pass, but you shall not go alone. I will send someone to travel with you for protection, even if you feel you do not need it. I believe you are familiar with the elf who will join you on your little...adventure.” </p><p>Then, without waiting for a response from the Sunfire elf, the Archdragon took off in the sky and flew towards the spire without waiting for a response. Lirah looked down at the ground in frustration and prevented herself from complaining, knowing that Avizandum would most likely hear her from where she was. </p><p>She’s barely begun her journey and she’s already being assigned a bodyguard! What a waste of time, Lirah thought to herself. Now her whole trip was ruined. </p><p>After a few minutes, Lirah heard the flapping of wings and mentally prepared herself to tell her so-called bodyguard off. She wouldn’t allow whoever it is to mess up this experience for her and with an angry expression, she stood up, not expecting the sudden onslaught that came at her. When Lirah turned in the direction of the sound, she was immediately hit by a muscular indigo body and landed on the ground with a hard thud.</p><p>Feeling disoriented, Lirah shook her head and slowly got up to attack whomever it was that hit her. As she was getting readjusted, she found herself face to face with someone whom she hadn’t seen in a long time. </p><p>Ibis, her best friend and childhood crush. Ibis laughed awkwardly and sheepishly waved to her as his limbs appeared to shift back to the way they were before. “Hey, Lirah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ship is about to set sail! Onward!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys! I have officially come up with a consistent schedule that will help me balance my time between schoolwork and writing! So yeah, Saturdays and Wednesdays will be my main update days, and maybe if I'm feeling pretty good about certain chapters, I might include an extra update every so often. But anyway, once again, big thanks to CosmotheEgg for constantly beta-reading my chapters, and I hope y'all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lirah’s demeanor morphed from shock to disbelief and finally, to happiness. After many years, she was reunited with her best friend. Not being able to hold back any longer, Lirah surged forward and hugged Ibis tightly, who in turn hugged her back. </p><p>After a bit, she pulled away with a bright smile. “Ibis! I really can’t believe it’s you!” </p><p>Lirah then placed her hands on his shoulders. “Wow. It’s been so long… and I’ve missed you so much! And yeah I know we wrote to each other often,” She started to ramble, “but every time someone mentioned the skies, I always thought of you!”</p><p>Lirah shifted back as she went on, still in shock at seeing Ibis standing in front of her. Him being there with her was definitely a game-changer, and her negative thoughts had disappeared from her mind. “I’m just..at a loss! What are you doing here?!” </p><p>Ibis laughed and scratched the back of his head. “I’ve missed you too, and I’m unofficially the new Skywing mage for King Avizandum! Well, I’m technically still in training, but I’ve been interacting with him and Queen Zubeia more often. But regardless, it’s good to see you again, Princess Lirahna!” </p><p>Lirah reared back slightly in surprise. Princess Lirahna huh? So that’s how this is going to be. She then raised an eyebrow at his formality. “You do remember that I don’t go by my title like my eldest sister does, don’t you?” </p><p>Ibis shrugged with a laugh. “I was saying it out of respect. It really has been a while since we’ve seen each other in person.” </p><p>“Indeed it has,” Lirah responded in agreement and sat down against the same rock as before while taking the time to subtly observe Ibis. He had clearly changed in terms of physicality. Ibis had grown taller, much taller than Lirah was at her current height of five foot two, and his voice had definitely gotten deeper. </p><p>But other than that, he was still the same as he was when they were both younger, especially in personality. </p><p>Ibis, who sat down next to Lirah, noticed her looking at him and smiled slightly, causing Lirah to blush and quickly glance away. </p><p>“So why is the future Sunfire mage of Lux Aurea traveling through Xadia? And by herself might I ask? Did you get tired of the Golden City?” Ibis joked as he bumped shoulders with Lirah.</p><p>Lirah sighed and leaned back against the rock while staring at the sky. “I just..need something different you know? I’ve been cooped up in Lux Aurea my entire life,” Ibis opened his mouth to interrupt prompting Lirah to quickly stop him before he could correct her. “Coming to Storm Spire with my grandmother doesn’t count. We were both required to be there because of our positions and titles.” </p><p>Lirah then cleared her throat. “Anyways, I just felt the need to get out of Lux Aurea, if that makes any sense. Honestly, I guess I’m just tired of my family watching me twenty-four-seven and pushing their arrogant beliefs on me.” </p><p>Ibis looked at her, concerned. “What do you mean? Arrogant beliefs? Like what?” </p><p>Lirah rolled her eyes. “Their beliefs about humans being scum and unworthy of what they were given. How they deserved to be banished from Xadia and stuff like that. Personally, I think it’s so stupid, like why shouldn’t humans have the same benefits that we do? They grew up with the same knowledge as us and I believe that they could teach us something that we don’t know.” </p><p>Ibis leaned back and glanced up at the sky as well. “I agree with you on a similar level, however, I don’t agree with the concept of dark magic. One creature shouldn’t die because of one human’s desire to learn and know magic.” </p><p>Lirah nodded and thought back to the day where she witnessed the Archmage, Aaravos being put in the mirror, his own eternal prison. That was many years back and she couldn’t recall why the day constantly plagued her mind and thoughts. Replaying Aaravos’ sentencing in her head, Lirah genuinely wondered if what he said was right. </p><p>When Lirah had voiced her thoughts aloud to her grandmother, she assumed that she spoke out of anger and nothing else. However as she pondered her outburst and remembered the Orphan Queen’s sentencing, Lirah started to wonder if the mindset that Aaravos had was eventually thrust upon her in turn.</p><p>Was she a hypocrite for going along with the traditional beliefs that elves shared about humans? Disgusting vermin, as her grandmother and eldest sister, called them. </p><p>Aaravos had told her before being put in the mirror that she knew the court, and by extension, her grandmother, was wrong about humans. But something about the previous events didn’t sit well with Lirah. It almost felt like a game, but who exactly were the main players? </p><p>Ever since the day of Aaravos’ imprisonment, it seemed like Lirah’s life had altered and her thoughts seemed different than before, but she didn’t know why. She knew that humans didn’t deserve such unjust treatment, but somehow, it felt different than before. </p><p>At this thought, Lirah shook her head. She didn’t know why she was thinking about this. Aaravos was gone, and she didn’t need to worry. Everything was fine. Her mind was fine. Those events were behind her and all Lirah needed to do was focus on her adventure with Ibis. </p><p>Lirah then pushed Aaravos and her family to the back of her mind and stood up after feeling fully replenished and ready to go. “I apologize for talking about something so morbid. Avizandum sent you to travel and explore Xadia with me, so that is what we’ll do.” </p><p>Ibis, noticing Lirah’s sudden changes in behavior, observed her for a moment. Then, he smiled at her and stood up. “Lead the way, Princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh only four more books to go! I can't wait until y'all read them! Big thanks to CosmotheEgg for being a source of encouragement and for beta-reading these books. Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lirah was enjoying her time wandering Xadia with Ibis since it had been a long time since they had seen each other. The two were currently traveling through the Midnight Desert and were conversing with each other as they went. </p><p>Lirah glanced over to Ibis with a smile. “So, Skymage to the Dragon King, Avizandum, huh? That’s awesome, especially since you’re still young!” </p><p>Ibis jokingly made a face at that. “I’m not that young, Lirah.” </p><p>His response caused Lirah to burst out in laughter. “Ibis, we’re teenagers. I think we’d still even be considered as kids if we’re going by elven years.” </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. But yeah, serving them has definitely been an experience. King Avizandum and Queen Zubeia are very nice, and even when I mess up sometimes, they’re very understanding. It’s clear that they care about the wellbeing of Xadia.” </p><p>Lirah nodded and didn’t say anything for a few moments. Once again, her thoughts unwillingly traveled to a place where she didn’t want them to go. She spoke with hesitance in her tone. “So...do you...you know...see the mirror often?” </p><p>Ibis frowned and glanced over at her. “Why do you ask?” </p><p>Lirah coughed slightly. “I was just curious. I didn’t know what Avizandum would do with the mirror and wondered if he decided to keep it.” </p><p>Ibis warily nodded. “Yes, he still has it. He keeps it safe in the lair with him and Zubeia. But Lirah...you shouldn’t ask about it. No one speaks of the mirror because of the one who resides within it.” </p><p>Lirah sighed in understanding. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I said I wouldn’t get onto morbid topics, we can talk about something else.”</p><p>However, the two didn’t continue their conversation and walked together in awkward silence. As they continued on the darkly tinted sands, Lirah fanned herself. “Ugh, It’s so hot out here. I thought it was called the Midnight Desert for a reason.” </p><p>Ibis snorts. “How is it that you’re already complaining and we’re not even halfway through Xadia?” </p><p>Lirah rolled her eyes at his comment. “You have to admit that I have a point, Ibis. It is hot out here and this is coming from a Sunfire elf. My outfit is covered in sweat.” </p><p>Ibis scrunched his nose in disgust. “Gross.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes again. “Oh please, like you haven’t seen worse.”</p><p>“I mean..yeah I guess you’re right. Also, it’s called a desert for a reason, Lirah. Or did you forget what exactly a desert is?”</p><p>Lirah glared at Ibis. “Of course I know what it is. We're literally walking through one. I'm not stupid, Ibis."</p><p>Ibis laughed. "You should change your title from Princess of Lux Aurea to Lirah: The elf who doesn't know what a desert is." He then continued on, as Lirah's face reddened in anger. "In fact, next time we meet someone just introduce yourself and say, 'Hello, my name is Lirah and I don't know what a desert is!'" </p><p>When Ibis mocked her in a high feminine voice, Lirah's jaw dropped and she flared her nostrils. "I do not sound like that!"</p><p>Ibis grinned. "On the contrary, that's exactly how you sound."</p><p>"My voice isn't even that loud, or that high pitched! You didn't even get my accent right!" Lirah raised her voice as she said this.</p><p>Ibis raised an eyebrow with a grin. "You just raised your voice and basically proved my point, Lirah- the elf who doesn't know what a desert is."</p><p>Lirah then rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You know what? From this conversation, I have concluded that my intelligence far surpasses yours, and I won’t indulge in your constant teasing.”</p><p>Ibis smirked at her. “You just did.”</p><p>Lirah’s eye twitched and she glanced away without saying another word.</p><p>As the sun began to set, Lirah and Ibis paused for a moment to go through their supplies. Lirah stretched out as she sat down on the ground. “You know...I was really thinking about it, and I’m pretty sure I remember my grandmother telling me something about the Midnight Desert but I can’t remember what it was.”</p><p>Ibis nodded. “Yeah I thought I had written something about the Midnight Desert in one of my books, but I didn’t see anything about it. Maybe it’s not too bad? Why don’t we just continue on until we find an oasis.”</p><p>Lirah agreed. “Sounds like a plan.” The two then packed up the supplies they had taken out and continued on. </p><p>By then, the sky had completely darkened and the cool wind blew in the quiet desert. After a while of walking and searching for an oasis, Lirah heard faint hissing from behind her and paused, before turning to Ibis. “Do you hear that?” </p><p>Ibis nodded and turned around to see what it was. His eyes widened in horror and he practically took off running in the direction they were headed. “Lirah run! Soulfang Serpents!” Lirah didn’t hesitate and she stumbled to pick up the pace as the green-eyed serpents slithered closer to her. How could she forget about them?! Her grandmother had even warned her about them! </p><p>Never go into the Midnight Desert at night unless you wanted to be bitten and turned into a lifeless husk, Lirah thought to herself. She continued to climb and run up and down the dunes with Ibis, who was a few paces ahead of her. </p><p>As Lirah ran, she made the mistake of looking behind her and slowed down as a result. As she looked back, she noticed that the number of soulfang serpents had grown to at least twenty. And in their growing numbers, they were quickly closing in on their first target: Lirah herself. </p><p>By then, Ibis had gotten away, but Lirah was surrounded by the serpents. She used many of the fire spells that she knew to keep the snakes at bay, but she knew that they wouldn’t be held back for long and she called out to the only person within hearing distance for miles. “Ibis! Help! Help me!” </p><p>Hearing her cry for help, Ibis stopped running and turned around to see Lirah surrounded by soulfang serpents. He knew he had to do something fast or else he would lose her. Ibis began to panic. He knew many spells but couldn’t think of any that could help them both in this situation. He was running out of time as the snakes inched closer to Lirah. </p><p>Wait! He remembered one! But, this one was tricky and he hadn’t practiced it too often. In fact, when he had reunited with Lirah, he roughly landed on her. Ibis quickly shook his head. He needed to say the spells fast. Lirah’s life depended on it. Okay, he can do this. Ibis then closed his eyes, much to Lirah’s dismay as her worry grew tremendously. “Ibis what are you doing?! Help me! Please!” </p><p>Ibis scrunched his brows. “Shut up! I need to concentrate, Lirah!” </p><p>Lirah’s jaw dropped and she yelled angrily. “We don’t have time for that Ibis! I’m literally about to die over here!” </p><p>Ibis, with his eyes still closed, suddenly stretched out his arms and chanted. “Manus! Pluma! Volantus!” </p><p>One by one, his marks started to glow, and giant wings replaced his indigo arms. He gracefully surged up into the sky with a laugh. That spell usually never worked perfectly when he tried it, but now it did! What had changed? </p><p>Ibis’s thoughts were interrupted when Lirah screamed in terror as the snakes were within biting range. Focusing only on her, Ibis dove down to where she was and prepared to get her out of the serpents’ reach. “Lirah grab onto me when I get closer!” Lirah gulped and nodded. </p><p>As soon as Ibis was within grabbing reach, she jumped right as the soulfang serpents lunged in the spot where she previously was. Lirah quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as her body shook from the ordeal. She then breathed out a sigh of relief and tucked her head in the crook of his neck as she tried unsuccessfully to ignore her near-death experience. Ibis had saved her. Barely, but he had saved her nonetheless.</p><p>Lirah held on tightly as Ibis flew them over the Midnight Desert and after what seemed like hours, they saw the greenery of one of the Xadian forests. Ibis landed on the ground, exhausted from the flight, and also from carrying Lirah. When they touched the ground, Ibis and Lirah regarded each other as they continued to embrace each other. After realizing that they had landed and were still holding each other, Lirah immediately let go of Ibis and shifted away with a deep blush on her face. Her thoughts were racing as the two awkwardly glanced away from each other.</p><p>A few moments later, when Lirah had somewhat recovered from the shock, she cleared her throat softly and smiled shyly at Ibis. “Thank you...for um...for coming back for me...even though I kept yelling at you.” </p><p>Ibis also had a deep blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah...I mean, uh, no problem! Of course..that’s what friends are for.” He let out a nervous laugh. </p><p>Lirah quickly nodded. “Yeah...yep! Definitely! What friends are for.” She tried not to remember the feeling of Ibis holding her and her face reddened at the thought of her longing for his touch again. She then shook her head and would not allow those thoughts to cloud her mind. This was her best friend for crying out loud. </p><p>After making awkward eye contact with each other once again, Ibis and Lirah glanced away from each other as they both pondered what had occurred and they stood together in silence. After a few moments, Lirah broke it again. “So..onward?” </p><p>Ibis swiftly agreed. “Yes of course.” And on that note, the two elves set off to continue their journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment below! I always enjoy interacting with y'all! Also, get ready because Book 4 will be a long one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>